Jestem tutaj
by euphoria814
Summary: Mpreg w omegaverse i wilkołaczym AU, gdzie wszyscy włącznie ze Stilesem to wilkołaki
1. Chapter 1

**Estoir napisała: Ja zawsze jestem głodna Stereków, więc nie pogniewałabym się za coś z nimi. Byleby długie, może być mpreg, bo ja lubię Twoje mpregi, mogą być elementy angstu, ale z happy endem ;)**

 **Prezent dla ciebie, kochanie!**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Stiles wpatrywał się w kolor paska na teście ciążowym i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to znaczy. Oparł się czołem o drzwi łazienki, a potem zerknął jeszcze raz i po kolejny raz , ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał omamy wzrokowe.

Był w ciąży.

Sięgnął po telefon komórkowy, który zostawił na umywalce, ale zamarł w połowie ruchu, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Dereka sprzed prawie pół roku.

 _Nie chcę dzieci_ \- powiedział wtedy mężczyzna, gdy leżeli w łóżku w mieszkaniu Hale'a. Stiles nie był pewien czy oznaczało to, że Derek nie chce dzieci TERAZ czy po prostu NIGDY. Nie przyszło mu do głowy zapytać, bo przecież w zasadzie nie byli nawet razem. Spotykali się tylko kilka razy w tygodniu i pieprzyli do nieprzytomności.  
Podejmując nagle decyzję, zablokował telefon i wyszedł z łazienki, ignorując pierwsze igiełki paniki, które wbijały mu się w klatkę piersiową. Nie miał teraz czasu na strach i niepewność. Mieszkał sam w Nowym Jorku, z daleka od ojca, Scotta i Melissy, która mogłaby mu służyć radą. Rozmowy międzystanowe jednak przestały być tak sensowne w tej chwili jak udowadniał im, gdy przeprowadzał się na studia.

ooo

Dereka poznał przez przypadek, wylewając na niego kubek gorącej kawy, gdy wychodził z kawiarni. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby miał ochotę go zamordować, ale szybko opanował się, gdy Stiles zaczął paplać bez ładu i składu swoje przeprosiny. Stilinski mógł lub nie wspomnieć, że na pewno znajdzie się pełno osób na tej ulicy, które z chęcią zlizałyby ciemne krople z białej koszuli Hale'a. I ze skóry.

Derek wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego, ale kąciki jego ust drgnęły, co Stiles uznał za dobry znak. Tak czy siak przeżył to starcie i obiecał pokryć koszty prania. Derek jednak zadzwonił w całkiem innej sprawie. Umówili się na kolację, a potem następną. Nigdy później nie wychodzili poza mieszkanie Hale'a nie chcąc tracić czasu. Derek w łóżku był zresztą jak zwierzę. Trzymał go mocno i pieprzył szybko, a potem zlizywał pot z jego skóry i resztki nasienia, które nie wtarły się w nich podczas seksu.

Stilesowi początkowo to nie przeszkadzało, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że to go zniszczy. Nie był jednym z nowojorczyków, którzy byli szczęśliwi, jeśli tylko udało im się znaleźć w miarę stałego partnera seksualnego. Zawsze był typem związkowca, chociaż przeważnie nikt nie traktował go poważnie. I przeważnie też nie wychodził bez szwanku z układów takich jak ten.

Wiadomość od Dereka pojawiła się na jego telefonie, gdy tylko w końcu włączył go z powrotem. Chwilę obracał komórkę w dłoni, a potem odczytał jak zwykle krótkie zaproszenie.

 _U mnie o ósmej?_

Derek zawsze miał przynajmniej tyle kultury, żeby dodawać pytajnik na końcu. Prawda była jednak taka, że Stiles wiedział, że związek pomiędzy nimi nie będzie nigdy miał miejsca, bo Hale był po prostu z innej bajki. Derek był księżniczką na ziarnku grochu, a on po prostu żabą. Nie wnikał dlaczego Hale z nim sypiał, ale nie zamierzał też darowanemu koniowi zaglądać w zęby.

Derek był cholernym alfą. Wysokim, przystojnym, dobrze umięśnionym i genialnie zarabiającym, sądząc po wielkości jego mieszkania. A Stiles. No cóż – zawsze mówił o sobie, że najlepszą jego cechą jest inteligencja. Przekuwała się ona ostatnio na dość interesujące sumy, ale to wciąż nie było to, co wielopokoleniowa fortuna Hale'ów. Pamiętał dokładnie jak czuł się, gdy Derek zaprosił go do drogiej restauracji na kolację, gdzie podano mu kartę dań w jakimś abstrakcyjnym języku. Derek oczywiście nie miał problemu z zamówieniem czegokolwiek po francusku, ale on jeszcze długo wstydził się, gdy okazało się, że poprosił kelnera o usmażenie jego własnych jąder.

Czasami zastanawiał się czy Derek traktuje go jak odskocznie od swojego pełnego sensu i ładu świata. Taka rozrywka na boku. W tej chwili jednak po wielu godzinach analiz SWAT doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce wiedzieć, bo bolałoby to jeszcze bardziej, a już teraz ma problemy z dojściem do siebie.

 _Niestety z powodów osobistych jestem zmuszony zakończyć nasze spotkania. Przepraszam._

Odpisał, wiedząc, że jest tchórzem, a potem sięgnął po pierwszą z wielu książek o ciąży.

ooo

Telefon Dereka zabrzęczał charakterystycznie, więc z uśmiechem zaczął odczytywać wiadomość od Stilesa. Nie do końca zrozumiał co widzi, zatem zerknął jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze sprawdził czy to na pewno numer Stilinskiego.

 _Niestety z powodów osobistych jestem zmuszony zakończyć nasze spotkania. Przepraszam._

Suche i chłodne słowa zawisły w jego pustym mieszkaniu. Sięgnął po szklankę z whisky nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Stiles zawsze był tą bardziej otwartą stroną tego _czegoś_ , co istniało między nimi od ponad roku. Nigdy jakoś nie nazywali tego konkretnie, ale był pewien, że _coś_ musiało istnieć, bo widywali się niemal pięć dni w tygodniu, a Stiles nawet czasami zostawał na weekendy.

Nie rozmawiali co prawda na temat wyłączności, ale nie wyczuł nikogo na Stilinskim. Sam zresztą nie był zainteresowany poznawaniem nowych osób, bo Stiles był inteligentny, czuły, zabawny, empatyczny i po prostu piękny. Jego skóra była taka gładka, że Derek czasami zastanawiał się czy Stiles nie jest aby wciąż nastolatkiem. Dopiero po kilku dniach bez golenia w końcu pojawiał się na jego policzkach jakiś drapiący zaczątek zarostu. Wiedział o tym, bo kiedyś spędzili razem cały świąteczny tydzień.

Derek dopił resztę alkoholu ze szklanki i ponownie wgapił się w ekran swojego telefonu.

 _Dlaczego?_ \- wysłał nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Należały mu się jakieś słowa wytłumaczenia. Już przy Kate nauczył się tego, że jeśli coś nie zostało powiedziane, lepiej się nie domyślać. W zasadzie to chyba ona spaczyła jego zapatrywania na związki – jak ładnie to podsumowała Laura.

Chodził z Argent przez ponad trzy lata. Mieszkali razem i pracowali. Zamierzał się jej oświadczyć, aż pewnego dnia przez przypadek otworzył list z kliniki aborcyjnej. Kate dwa tygodnie wcześniej usunęła ciążę, chociaż miała być ze swoim ojcem na jakiejś konferencji.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie co wtedy czuł. Pierścionek zaręczynowy, który trzymał ukryty pod krawatami przeleciał przez pół salonu i uderzył w ścianę, ale nie rozpadł się jak Derek miał nadzieję. Wyleciał tylko z pudełka. Zresztą wciąż go miał, ukrytego w sejfie, chociaż na nikogo już nie czekał.

 _Spadły na mnie nagle nowe obowiązki. Przepraszam._ \- odpisał Stiles.

Derek niemal zgniótł w dłoni telefon. Doskonale wiedział o czym Stiles mówi. Był pewien, że chłopak znajdzie sobie w końcu kogoś, kto bardziej będzie do niego pasował. Tak samo otwartego, zabawnego i dowcipnego. Kogoś, kto zamiast sterczeć w biurze, będzie chodził z nim na mecze, a potem do kina na te beznadziejne wysokobudżetowe hollywoodzkie gnioty o Kapitanie Ameryka albo Iron Menie, które Stiles tak uwielbia.

Po prostu wiedział to i czuł to od dawna, ale jak zwykle był tą mniej rozgarniętą częścią ich układu, który powinien skończyć wiele miesięcy temu zanim się zaangażował.

Stiles mógł okłamywać go, że chodzi o pracę, ale przecież niejednokrotnie kończył u niego w salonie jakiś projekt, a potem kładli się do łóżka. Czasami Stilinski wychodził z firmy tak późno, że przynosił dokumenty prosto do niego nie zdążywszy nawet zahaczyć o własne mieszkanie. Derek nawet zastanawiał się czy nie zapytać Stilesa czy chciałby się wprowadzić, ale to zmieniłoby dynamikę tego _czegoś_.

A najbardziej bał się tego, że Stiles kiedyś odejdzie.

ooo

\- Lyds, nic mi nie jest. Właśnie czekam przed gabinetem lekarskim i dowiem się, w którym tygodniu jestem – powiedział, zerkając na drzwi. – Jeśli bardzo chcesz możesz się do mnie wprowadzić, ale wiesz, że to nie są twoje standardy – mówił wzdychając.

Martin na pewno z jego dość nerdowskiej pieczary zrobiłabym mieszkanko dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa. Pełnej firanek i kwiatków, których naprawdę teraz nie potrzebował. Rozłączył się zanim kobieta zdążyła przedstawić mu argumenty, dlaczego jest mu do życia potrzeba i wbił oczy w jedną z ulotek.

 **Prawdy i kłamstwa o samotnym rodzicielstwie**

Był już na trzeciej stronie, gdy do poczekalni wpadła niewysoka kobieta i zaklęła szpetnie.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że mnie nie znasz, ale ta idiotka z rejestracji pomyliła moje godziny – zaczęła nieznajoma. – I umówiła mnie na badanie z moją matką. Nie czekasz może do doktora Yanga? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Tak się składa, że tak – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To twoja pierwsza wizyta? Mam na imię Laura tak właściwie – dodała kobieta, wyciągając dłoń.

Nie miała sporego brzucha, ale na pewno trzeci miesiąc był już za nią.

\- Stiles. Jeśli lekarze nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, możemy się zamienić – zgodził się bez wahania. – Jak nazywa się twój lekarz? – spytał.

\- Talia Hale – poinformowała go Laura, wskazując palcem na przeciwległe drzwi.

Stiles skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał nazwisko i westchnął na wspomnienie wiadomości od Dereka. Nie kontaktowali się od ponad dwóch dni, a on już nie mógł spać. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, a najgorsze było to, że wciąż czuł na całym ciele pocałunki Dereka. Jakby organizm domagał się ich na równi z tlenem. Hormony zaczynały mącić mu w głowie.

Laura zerknęła na trzymaną przez niego ulotkę i wzięła drugą uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- Czasami wychowywanie dziecka z ojcem jest jedynym sensownym pomysłem – zaczęła konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- No cóż – odparł i westchnął nagle zmęczony. Przez cały weekend wydzwaniał do znajomych, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć jego sytuacji. Scott kazał wracać mu do Beacon Hills, bo Allison też była w ciąży, więc bez problemu przeszliby to razem, ale Nowy Jork jakoś przez te kilka lat stał się jego miastem.

Zerknął na Laurę, która zachęcająco się do niego uśmiechała.

\- Myślę, że drugi ojciec sprawdziłby się w tej roli idealnie – odparł czując gorycz na języku, bo to była prawda. Derek byłby wspaniałym ojcem, bo potrafił być czuły i troskliwy, gdy tego chciał. Jednocześnie nie dałby sobie wejść na głowę małemu szkrabowi, który na pewno zawróci jemu w głowie. – Dlatego żałuję, że on nie chce mieć dzieci. To też nie tak, że byliśmy w jakimś związku – dodał.

Laura wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale nie skomentowała.

\- Mój partner jest ode mnie kilka lat młodszy. Sądziłam, że dziecko pojawi się później, a teraz nie chcę mu zabierać tych najlepszych lat beztroski. Wciąż studiuje – wyjaśniła.

\- Ludziom trudno jest zrozumieć, że czasami nie jesteśmy z tymi, których kochamy dla wyższego dobra – powiedział sentencjonalnie i poczerwieniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co dokładnie wyszło z jego ust.

\- Nie byliście w związku, co? – zakpiła Laura.

\- Za wiele nas dzieli, żeby robić sobie nadzieję – odparł.

Laura zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie do końca dowierzała jego słowom.

\- Co powiedział, gdy się dowiedział o dziecku? – spytała. – Jeśli się zdenerwował i się pokłóciliście to może jak ochłonie…

\- Nie wie – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles. – Nie wie. Nie powiedziałem mu, bo nie chcę, żeby był ze mną z powodu dziecka. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że naciągam go na dziecko albo cokolwiek. Inaczej wszystko wyglądałoby, gdybyśmy się spotykali, ale… - urwał, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Skarbie, ale to tak nie działa. Nie dałeś mu szansy nawet, żeby mógł zareagować – odparła.

\- A ty? Dałaś szansę temu studentowi? – spytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak. Kilkanaście dni temu powiedziałam mu, że jestem w ciąży, a on po prostu wyjechał do domu - powiedziała odchrząkując. – Więc spakowałam się i wróciłam do Nowego Jorku – odparła. – Nie chcę, żeby się wstydził z powodu swojej decyzji albo wiesz... – urwała.

\- Wiem – zgodził się, bo słowa, które zawisły między nimi były zbyt trudne.

Kilka minut później doktor Talia Hale poprosiła go do gabinetu i zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami okazało się, że jest od czterech tygodni w ciąży. Zaczynał już odczuwać huśtawki nastrojów wcześniej, więc przyjaźnie uśmiechająca się kobieta przepisała mu jakieś witaminy i mikroelementy, które miał łykać od tej pory codziennie.

Wyszedł z gabinetu akurat wtedy, gdy Laura też kończyła swoją wizytę.

\- Kawa? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie sądzę. Pożegnaj się z kawą na całe dziewięć miesięcy. Jesteś w ciąży, skarbie, więc jeśli chcesz urodzić zdrowego dzidziusia przyzwyczaj się do soków owocowych – odparła kobieta ze śmiechem, ale pociągnęła go w stronę najbliższej kawiarenki.

Stiles podsunął jej krzesło i sam opadł na miejsce obok.

\- Długo mieszkasz już w Nowym Jorku? – spytała go Laura.

\- Sześć lat, ale to miasto nadal mnie przeraża. Jest głośne i ten współczynnik przestępstw – parsknął. – Mój tata jest szeryfem w małym miasteczku w Kalifornii – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Rozmowa z Laurą wydawała się dziecinnie łatwa, gdy już raz otworzył usta. Nigdy nie przerywała mu, a sama najwyraźniej też lubiła sporo mówić.

\- Moją mamę już poznałeś – odparła kobieta pociągając przez rurkę odrobinę jakiegoś pastelowego koktajlu. – Mam jeszcze młodszego brata, który zajmuje się nieruchomościami, a nasza najmłodsza siostra wciąż jest na studiach – odpowiedziała pospiesznie. – Sama pewnie dołączę do Młodego w firmie, bo kończyłam zarządzanie. Przeniosłam się z Bostonu, ale wciąż jestem na urlopie zdrowotnym – dodała spoglądając znacząco na pokaźny brzuch. – A ty czym się zajmujesz?

\- Och, skończyłem marketing i zarządzanie, ale jestem osobistym asystentem. Praca za biurkiem i do tego nudna. Moja szefowa niemal nie rusza się z biura, a jedyne o co muszę dbać to terminy jej wizyt u kosmetyczki. – Nadmiar czasu wykorzystuję jako doradca w sprawach public relations – wyszczerzył się.

Laura zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, a potem sięgnęła do torebki po swój telefon.

\- Za dwa dni zaczynam szkołę rodzenia. Wiem, że dla ciebie to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale potem nie musiałbyś chodzić sam. Obojgu może nam się udać obejść te wszystkie szczęśliwe pary, jeśli chcesz… - zawiesiła sugestywnie głos, więc bez zwłoki podyktował jej swój numer.

\- Miło cię było poznać, Lor – pożegnał się.

Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na niego rozbawiona.

\- Lor? – spytała.

\- Każdy dostaje u mnie jakąś ksywkę – poinformował ją z uśmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

Wspólne wyjście z Laurą do szkoły rodzenia było doskonałym pomysłem, bo ćwiczyli w parach. I ponieważ oboje nie mieli swoich partnerów przy sobie, mogli asystować jedno drugiemu i nikt nie patrzył na nich krzywym okiem. Beta, który prowadził zajęcia wydawał się niesamowicie pozytywnym człowiekiem, ale już podczas pierwszych zajęć porobiły się grupki zaciążonych. Męskie omegi trzymały się razem, gdy omegi płci żeńskiej i kobiety alfy starały się odgrodzić od reszty. Jakby miały większe prawo do noszenia dziecka niż cała reszta.

Oni z Laurą zostali bez obozu, bo chyba nikt nie wiedział co o nich myśleć .

\- To małe piekło – stwierdził, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- To jest piekło – rzuciła Laura bez najmniejszego wahania. – One sądzą, że nie mamy większych problemów? Jesteśmy w cholernej ciąży. Powinniśmy się wspierać i nie wiem…

\- Wymieniać doświadczeniami – podpowiedział Stiles, ponieważ osobiście był przerażony.

Melissa uspokajała go co prawda przez telefon jeszcze wczoraj, ale to nigdy nie było to samo, co rozmowa w cztery oczy.

\- Chyba sądziły, że jesteś moim partnerem – prychnęła Laura.

\- Taaa, dopóki nie zamieniliśmy się miejscami – rzucił, ponieważ doskonale pamiętał ten moment, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli na nich patrzeć krzywo.

Nie widać po nim było nic. Zawsze był szczupły, niemal chudy i pewnie nawet pierwsze dodatkowe kilogramy miały sprawić, że zamiast przy nadziei będzie wyglądać zdrowo. Przez to na razie nie mówił niczego oficjalnie w pracy. Ciąża nie powinna mu przeszkodzić w wypełnianiu obowiązków. Zajęcia szkoły rodzenia odbywały się późnym popołudniem, aby spracowani ojcowie mogli zdążyć. Jego ginekolog była na tyle miła, że poszła mu na rękę w kwestii terminów spotkań.

\- Nie wiem czy nie będę musiał się przenieść do ojca na ostatnie tygodnie – przyznał.

Laura spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zmartwiona, co było miłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że znali się dopiero od tygodnia. Nigdy wcześniej nie złapał z nikim tak dobrego kontaktu. Ostatni raz tak dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Lydią i to dopiero po długim czasie, kiedy pogodził się z zauroczeniem, które nie miało głębszego sensu.

\- Problemy w pracy? – spytała wprost.

\- Raczej… Problemem jest to, że jestem w Nowym Jorku całkiem sam. Nie mogę powiedzieć nawet, żebym miał bliskich przyjaciół, do których mógłbym wpaść w środku nocy, pijany i skarżący się na fatalne standardy życia w tym mieście – prychnął.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie, poważnie. Wiesz jak to wygląda. Sama przeprowadziłaś się z Bostonu, żeby być bliżej rodziny – przypomniał jej. – To pewnie ma coś w związku z instynktem. Pewnie to jest śmieszne i prymitywne, ale Nowy Jork… - zaczął i urwał.

Nie był pewien czy chciałby wychowywać tutaj dziecko. Miasto było odpychające. A przynajmniej ta dzielnica, w której żył. Mówiono, że koszty życia były tak wysokie, że tydzień bez pracy oznaczał bezdomność. To była przesada. Przynajmniej w jego dzielnicy. Jednak jeśli ktoś mieszkał na górnym Manhattanie pewnie był całkiem świadom wielkości swojego konta bankowego. Stiles nigdy nie miał aż tak wielkich ambicji. Zresztą jako asystent zarabiał przyzwoicie, ale nie spektakularnie i nie miało się zanosić na nic innego. Jeśli miałby wziąć urlop macierzyński, a potem wychowawczy, to oznaczałoby miesiące na minimalnej. I nowe wydatki związane z dzieckiem przerażały go trochę. Utrzymałby się na powierzchni, ale jaki był sens siedzieć zamkniętym w mieszkaniu z noworodkiem, jeśli mógłby mieć swój dom i watahę w Beacon Hills.

Jego ojciec miał zostać dziadkiem i zaczynał już świrować z tego powodu. Scottowi odbijało równie mocno. Ich wataha miała się powiększyć o kolejnych dwóch członków.

\- Wiem – powiedziała Laura. – Pomyśl o tym jednak. Ponieważ nie wyrzuciłabym cię, gdybyś się pojawił w moim mieszkaniu w środku nocy – poinformowała go.

I nie mógł się do niej szeroko nie uśmiechnąć.

ooo

Stiles nie pisał i Derek nie był nawet pewien czego oczekiwał. Omega był na tyle samodzielny, że próba narzucenia na niego swojej woli skończyłaby się drastycznie. A on nie chciał być jedną z tych alf, które stalkowały swojego partnera, sprawiając, że pogrążał się tak w jego zapachu, że nie wiedział już nawet gdzie kończył się on sam, a zaczynał alfa. Omegi bywały podatne na wpływy, ale Stiles miał w sobie pewną dozę buntu, która mu odpowiadała. Chłopak nie wychował się w Nowym Jorku i może dlatego Derek odczuł powiew świeżości, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

Stiles był wolny pod wieloma względami. Nie miał watahy, od której byłby zależny. Był niezwiązany finansowo z nikim. Niepodległy. I Derek nigdy nie chciał tego zmieniać, ale mijał kolejny tydzień, kiedy się nie widzieli i zaczynał odczuwać dobrze znaną sobie pustkę. Nie wpuszczał zbyt wielu ludzi do swojego życia, bo większość jednak czegoś od niego chciała. Jego rodzina była dostatecznie często pod obstrzałem przez kilka ostatnich lat, aby się pilnował.

Kiedy Stiles wylał na niego kawę, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy – sądził, że omega zrobił to specjalnie, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nie takich rzeczy próbowano. Stiles promieniował jednak takim zdenerwowaniem i szczerością, że nie sposób było nie uwierzyć tym brązowym oczom, które wbijały się w niego niewinnie. Jakby błagały o wybaczenie i może Stiles bał się odrobinę, bo w końcu oblał alfę kawą, a chłopak chociaż zawsze mówił głośno o tym jak bardzo jest wściekły na te wszystkie stereotypy – nie uciekał im aż tak bardzo, jakby chciał. Podobnie zresztą jak Derek.

Czuł zapach chłopaka na swojej kanapie, gdzie omega pracował ostatni raz, gdy był w jego mieszkaniu. Prawie pięć godzin zajęło mu sporządzenie raportów i Stiles w tym czasie starał się nadgonić własne zobowiązania. Nigdy się nie skarżył zresztą, że Derek ma sporo pracy, jakby rozumiał, że Nowy Jork nigdy nie zwalnia. Wataha Hale miała pewną pozycję w mieście, ale ona nie była nadawana tak po prostu. To raczej były ich wpływy, które zależały od tego jak wielu ludzi znał i z jak wieloma miał układy. Im więcej osób od niego zależało, tym ważniejsza była jego rodzina. Jego matka pracowała na to latami. Podobnie jak dziadek i pradziadek.

Laura spóźniała się na spotkanie, ale to nie było nic nowego. Zajęła go tymczasowo swoją niezbyt cudowną sytuacją. Gdyby dostał w łapy tego dupka, który ją zapłodnił, pogadaliby inaczej. Jego siostra jednak nie była aż tak chętna do zwierzeń. Poza tym twierdziła, że dzieciak pochodził oryginalnie z Kalifornii. Problem z członkami watah studiującymi zawsze były te same. Obecnie mieli pozwolenie na poruszanie się po całych Stanach. Wystarczyło zarejestrować się na danej uczelni i wataha urzędująca nie miała prawa głosu. Wielu uciekało tak ze swoich terytoriów, aby siać zamęt poza domem. Derek nie był zbyt rad, kiedy weszło to rozwiązanie i głosował przeciw, ale niestety wniosek przeszedł i mieli do czynienia teraz z ogromnym zamieszaniem.

Laura uważała, że to cudowne, iż watahy się nie zamykały na innych, ale on był pod tym względem innego zdania.

ooo

Laura posiadała wszystkie sezony 'Friends' na bluray i zanim zdążył się zastanowić co w ogóle wyprawiał, przyssał się do jej półki z filmami. Zapach herbaty otrzeźwił go dosłownie na kilka minut i podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu, starając się uśmiechnąć przepraszająco.

Mieszkanie Laury nie było specjalnie wielkie, ale ta dzielnica była o niebo lepsza niż jego własna. Sporo pudeł nadal stało pod ścianą nieotwartych, więc kobieta nie skończyła jeszcze rozpakowywania. Też nigdy nie lubił tej części, więc totalnie ją rozumiał.

\- Chcesz coś obejrzeć? – zaproponowała dziewczyna.

\- Nie, totalnie nie – skłamał.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, ponieważ naprawdę nie był trudny do rozgryzienia. Nie wypadało jednak wprowadzać się do kogoś na kanapę na stałe tylko dlatego, że najwyraźniej miał równie wielkiego fisia co on na punkcie seriali. Nawet ich gust wydawał się podobny.

\- Dobrze, że wolisz 'Friends'ów'. Od 'Walking Dead' zaczęło mi się ostatnio przewracać w żołądku. Ciąża robi śmieszne rzeczy z ludźmi – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie.

\- Nawet mnie nie strasz – powiedział lekko przerażony, bo nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że nie będzie w stanie oglądać bardziej krwawych seriali tylko dlatego, że jego hormony szalały.

Jeszcze nie płakał na widok szczeniaczków, ale tego obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Nie miałeś jeszcze mdłości? – spytała ciekawie.

\- Nie – odparł z lekką nutą dumy.

\- Szczęściarz – prychnęła. – Ale nie martw się. Zawsze mogą się pojawić w drugim trymestrze – rzuciła mściwie.

I naprawdę zaczynał zastanawiać się czy ta przyjaźń miała sens. Laura była wredna i ewidentnie źle mu życzyła. To było jednak bardziej szczere niż te puste wymiany zdań, których doświadczyli na szkole rodzenia.

\- Danny patrzył na twój tyłek, kiedy się pochylałeś – poinformowała go nagle kobieta.

\- Danny? – spytał niepewnie i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie mówiła o tym alfie, który przyszedł w koszuli i w marynarce, i odmawiał zdjęcia ich.

Podwinięcie rękawów naprawdę nie zagroziłoby aż tak bardzo jego wizerunkowi. Szczególnie, że większość ludzi w szkole rodzenia była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Opuchnięte stopy i ciągły zapach kiszonych ogórków był pewną stałą w tamtym towarzystwie. Jego dopiero to czekało, ale Laura była w trakcie przechodzenia największych tortur.

\- Beta, który prowadzi zajęcia – przypomniała mu.

\- A Danny – powiedział i totalnie sobie nie przypominał, aby mężczyzna zachowywał się w stosunku do niego jakoś specjalnie.

\- Co o nim myślisz? – spytała ciekawie.

\- Totalnie chciałbym, żeby był przy mnie, kiedy będę rodził – odparł całkiem szczerze.

Laura zaśmiała się głośno i dźwięcznie.

\- To jest do załatwienia, skarbie. Biorąc pod uwagę jak lustrował twój tyłek – poinformowała go.

I uderzyło go nareszcie o czym mówiła.

Nie myślał o Dereku od dobrych kilku dni i naprawdę dobrze mu szło. Wystarczyło zająć swoją uwagę martwieniem się o pracę i nienarodzone dziecko, a nie zostawało mu czasu na nic innego. Gdybanie zresztą nie miało sensu. Cały czas czuł, że złamał jakąś umowę pomiędzy nimi. Co prawda niepisaną, ale zawsze. Dlatego wycofał się z tego układu. Derek nie chciał dzieci. Stiles teoretycznie mógłby usunąć to, które rozwijało się w nim i wrócić do tego co było, ale problem powstał w momencie, w którym zrozumiał, że on dzieci chce. I to jedno, które miał urodzić, to było to dziecko. To jedno, którego chciał. I to stało się kluczowe w tej chwili.

Był też całkiem świadom tego, że do wspólnego wychowywania dzieci nie można było nikogo zmusić. Może nienawidziłby ich obu, całej sytuacji, gdyby powiedział Derekowi, a ten zażądał aborcji. Może Hale płaciłby za ich wspólnego potomka, ale układ nie byłby już taki sam. I odnosił wrażenie, że prędzej czy później znienawidziliby się. A dziecka nie można było wychowywać w takich warunkach. Nie potrzebował też pieniędzy aż tak bardzo, żeby ryzykować coś podobnego.

Nie powinien się teraz denerwować, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła jego lekarz. I tak napisano we wszystkich mądrych książkach, które przeczytał. Łatwiej było jednak powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nigdy nie był aż tak stabilny i opanowany, aby radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach bez zbędnych emocji. I może coś emanowało z niego, bo Laura spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie? – spytała wprost.

\- To nie kwestia za wcześnie – odparł.

\- W ogóle o Dannym nawet nie pomyślałeś – odgadła. – Nie rozważasz wychowywania dziecka z kimś?

Spojrzał na nią wymownie. Jej mieszkanie było idealne do samotnego rodzicielstwa. Pokój dla dziecka był w fazie urządzania. Nie był w sypialni Laury, ale wiedział jak wyglądała. Pewnie posiadała spore łóżko, ale nie na tyle wygodne, aby spały tam dwie osoby. Laura miała spory stół w kuchni, ale mieszkanie było dostosowane do tego, aby przebywała tutaj na stałe jedna osoba. I ewidentnie nie zamierzała zapraszać gości.

\- Nie próbuj mnie zeswatać – poprosił ją cicho.

\- Nie taki był mój zamiar. Chyba chciałam pożartować albo poflirtować – przyznała i skrzywiła się. – Jestem w tym fatalna – dodała.

Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Na pewno flirtujesz lepiej ode mnie. Wiesz jak poznałem ojca mojego dziecka? Wylałem na niego kawę. Dwumetrowy alfa. Emanował wściekłością i władzą. Takich nie widywałem w Beacon Hills, uwierz mi na słowo – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie. – I wylałem na niego kawę, więc spojrzałem na niego błagalnie, żeby nie zaczął warczeć. Możliwe, że zrobiłem najbardziej cielęce oczy jakie mogłem…

Laura zaczęła się śmiać w głos i o to właśnie mu chodziło.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie – przyznała rozbawiona.

\- Tak naprawdę facet jest mojego wzrostu, ale wiesz, że oni wydają się dwa razy więksi, kiedy się wściekają – rzucił.

\- Powiedzmy, że wiem o co ci chodzi. Znaczy mój brat jest raczej typem stoika. Nie widziałam go nigdy tak naprawdę wściekłego. Albo tego tak nie odbieram, bo nie jest obcy. Jest z rodziny – podjęła Laura i wzruszyła ramionami. – Żadnego obcego alfy jeszcze nie wkurzyłam. Dość szanuję swoje życie – rzuciła.

\- Ale chyba zabijanie w ramach wojny watah i tak dalej przeszło w niebyt no nie? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się ile starych praw nadal jest aktywnych w Nowym Jorku – poinformowała go. – Na przykład lepiej, żebyś nie sikał na latarnie na ulicy, jeśli chcesz zachować cały sprzęt, który dała ci natura.

Stiles nie mógł się nie wzdrygnąć.


	3. Chapter 3

Na jego brzuchu nadal nie było śladów ciąży. Może naiwnie sądził, że przybierze dodatkowe kilogramy na raz i nagle stanie się gruby. Jego kościec był tak specyficzny, że pewnie miał wyglądać, jakby guz urósł mu w okolicy żołądka. Jakby połknął swojego brata bliźniaka albo pochłonął go jeszcze w tych czasach, kiedy obaj byli w łonie jego matki. Pomysły mnożyły mu się w głowie, ale niezależnie od ilości metafor – jedno pozostało stałe. Jego brzuch był płaski i nie zdradzał niczym faktu, że nie był już sam.

Czuł się dziwnie przy sporych rozmiarów brzuchu Laury. Dziewczyna cały czas mu dokuczała, ale to bardziej wychodziło z jej charakteru niż faktu, iż uważała, że czegoś mu brakowało. Pozostałe matki ze szkoły rodzenia nie miały jednak litości i komentowały wszystko od jego wyglądu po fatalne przyzwyczajenia żywieniowe. Z pracą i spotkaniami z lekarzem, nagle nie zostawało mu, aż tak dużo czasu, aby robił zakupy i systematycznie gotował nawet dla siebie. Laura na szczęście jednak zapraszała go każdego popołudnia do swojego mieszkania, gdzie mogli obgadywać wszystko na czym świat stoi włącznie ze swoimi byłymi kochankami, którzy wrobili ich w obecne sytuacje.

\- Nie mam mu tego za złe – powiedziała Laura pewnego wieczoru. – Lepiej, że wyszło, iż nie jest gotów na ojcostwo teraz, a nie później – dodała.

Stiles nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Zresztą kobieta miała wszystko, co potrzebne do samotnego wychowywania dzieci. Jej matka była ginekologiem-położnikiem i bywała u swojej córki na tyle często, że Stiles przestał się czuć skrępowany faktem, że jada posiłki z własnym lekarzem. Kobieta widziała go nagiego i dotykała w takich miejscach, że początkowo się rumienił. W końcu jednak zrozumiał, że w tym towarzystwie nie było tajemnic. Jeśli miały mu spuchnąć stopy albo tyłek – każda ciężarna o tym wiedziała, a Talia Hale pewnie widziała nie pierwszego omegę płci męskiej w ciąży.

\- Twoja matka przyjdzie później? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Ma dyżur w szpitalu – odparła Laura i wbiła widelec w swoją sałatkę. – Wiem, że dziękowałam ci z dziesięć razy już, ale naprawdę jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, że się zamieniłeś – rzuciła.

\- Twoja matka jest doskonałym lekarzem – odparł.

\- Ale jest moją matką i rozkładanie nóg przed rodziną to nie coś, co sobie wymarzyłam – prychnęła Laura. – I tak mnie przeraża wizja, że jeśli zacznę rodzić w domu, ona będzie tutaj pierwsza.

\- Kiedy zaczniesz rodzić w domu zamiast w szpitalu, będziesz się cieszyć na widok swojej matki – rzucił.

Laura spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a potem na jej twarzy pojawiła się jakaś dziwna mina.

\- Teraz nagle jestem wdzięczna, że moja matka jest ginekologiem – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Nie wiem czy cię podziwiać czy nienawidzić.

ooo

Talia Hale miała zwyczaj wypytywania go czy zażył wszystkie leki, które mu przepisała. Stiles od dawna już nie brał tabletek na nadpobudliwość, ale wejście w nawyk łykania pigułek było tak proste jak jazda na rowerze. Nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy okrągłe pastylki zaczęły towarzyszyć mu przy każdym śniadaniu.

\- Dogadujecie się z Laurą dość dobrze – zauważyła kobieta.

Stiles być może nie powinien był sprzątać ze stołu talerzy, jakby to było jego mieszkanie, skoro chodzenie wychodziło mu o wiele lepiej niż Laurze w tej chwili, to był odruch. Kobieta zresztą nigdy nie powiedziała mu, że przeszkadzało jej to jego zadomowienie się.

\- Jest prawie jak siostra, której nigdy nie chciałem – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Laura próbowała trafić w niego bananem. – O i odezwały się hormony. A twierdziłaś, że jesteś twardą sztuką i nie masz humorów – dogryzł jej bezlitośnie.

Ostatnio przyłapał ją na tym jak wzruszyła się, kiedy Ross i Rachel się rozstali. Gdyby się tak nie zapierała tych kilku łez, przyznałby, że sam płakał podczas oglądania tej sceny jeszcze za nim był w ciąży. Teraz nie zamierzał odsłaniać się przed nią i podsuwać jej kolejną amunicję.

Talia spoglądała na nich wyraźnie rozbawiona.

\- Przed pewnymi fazami nie da się umknąć – przyznała lekarka.

\- No nie wiem. To już prawie drugi miesiąc i nie przytyłem zbyt wiele – rzucił, starając się ukryć, że go to denerwuje.

To było jego pierwsze dziecko, pojęcia nie miał czy to nie oznaczało czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Nigdy nie nabierał wagi łatwo. Stanowiło to nawet pewien problem, kiedy był nastolatkiem. Ciągła niedowaga, anemia i ADHD utrudniały mu życie w szkole. Szczupli nie mieli tak łatwo, kiedy ich kości wystawały spod skóry i nie mieli siły, aby przeciwstawić się wysportowanym, umięśnionym alfom. Nigdy nie mieli jak obronić się ze Scottem. Jego przyjaciel jeszcze do niedawna cierpiał na astmę. To połączenie ich osobowości sprawiało, że stawali się obiektem wielu drwin.

\- Jeszcze będziesz tęsknił za tą wagą – poinformowała go Talia i uspokoiło go to tylko na moment. – Jeśli jednak martwi cię to tak bardzo, mogę przepisać ci coś na apetyt.

\- Nie trzeba, zapewniam cię – prychnęła Laura. – Raczej sprawdziłabym czy nie żyje w nim jakiś tasiemiec. On zjada porcje wielkości niemowlęcia. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie to ginie potem – przyznała, nie kryjąc przerażenia.

\- Może w moim żołądku jest czarna dziura? – zastanowił się.

\- To wiele by wyjaśniało, skarbie – powiedziała Laura i przewróciła oczami. – Naprawdę martwisz się tym, że nie tyjesz? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Talia odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. I może nie powinni się przy niej zachowywać jak dzieci, skoro ich własne były w drodze. Laura jednak wyzwalała w nim coś takiego, że łatwo było podążyć za jej humorem i kompletnie się zapomnieć.

\- Niezwiązane omegi mogą mieć problem z zachowaniem odpowiedniej wagi. Z osiągnięciem odpowiedniej wagi – uściśliła Talia. – Jednak nie mamy początków medycyny, ale dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i mamy sposoby i na to. To nie jest moment, w którym powinieneś się tym martwić. Jeśli twoja waga nie wzrośnie, przepiszę ci kolejne suplementy, ale równoważycie się z Laurą. Miałam te same obawy w stosunku do niej, a raczej nie należy w tej chwili do najbardziej szczupłych w pokoju – rzuciła kobieta.

Laura wydawała się zszokowana.

\- Mamo! – pisnęła jego przyjaciółka.

Stiles nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

ooo

Był dość zaskoczony, kiedy zaproszenie na kolejną kolację przyszło w ten sam weekend. Nie widywali się w soboty. Laura spędzała czas z rodziną, a on nadrabiał zaległości z pracy i dzwonił do ojca. Czasami rozmawiali nawet po kilka godzin. Melissa i Scott przechwytywali telefon i w zasadzie ustawiał aparat na głośnomówiący, kiedy kręcił się po mieszkaniu. Allison była w ciąży, o czym wiedział już wcześniej, ale teraz nareszcie mogli porównać notatki. Ona, podobnie jak Laura miała już pokaźny brzuch i żałowała, że nie mogą unieść koszulek, aby przyjrzeć się sobie nawzajem bliżej. Stiles miał nadzieję, że to nie są jakieś zawody. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę co robiły ciężarne na ich lekcjach szkoły rodzenia, to już nie wiedział na czym stoi świat. Spodziewał się, że chwalenie się swoimi dziećmi przyjdzie, kiedy one już się urodzą, ale wyścig szczurów zaczynał się teraz o wiele szybciej.

Porównywano nawet kremy, którymi smarowały swoje brzuchy przyszłe matki, aby zniwelować rozstępy. On nie miał na razie takiego problemu, ale Laura twierdziła, że te idiotyzmy nie miały żadnego wpływu na możliwości samoleczenia wilkołaków. I nabijano w ten sposób kieszenie koncernów farmaceutycznych. Stiles nie przeszedł również na specjalną dietę, ale słuchając o produktach, które jadły te kobiety, czuł, że poranne mdłości zbliżały się wielkimi krokami.

Nic dziwnego, że każda z nich wymiotowała dalej niż widziała.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – spytał jego ojciec.

\- Doskonale. Gdybym ci nie powiedział, nie dostrzegłbyś nawet, że jestem w ciąży – rzucił. – Mam brzuch chyba nawet bardziej płaski niż zwykle.

\- Stiles – westchnął jego ojciec. – Tylko powiedz mi, że nie stajesz codziennie rano przed lustrem i nie sprawdzasz czy coś się zmieniło – jęknął.

\- Nie – powiedział Stiles z pewnością w głosie.

Wieczorami mierzył obwód swojego brzucha. Nie robił tego rano, ponieważ zawsze odrobinę przysypiał i nie chciał spóźnić się do pracy.

\- Nie zauważysz zmian gołym okiem – zapewnił go ojciec. – Pamiętam jak z twoją mamą czekaliśmy na twoje przyjście. Ona też była szczupła bardzo długo. Bała się, że będziesz chory albo… - urwał. – To nie ma znaczenia. Mniej do zrzucenia później. Może po prostu w naszej rodzinie tak po prostu jest? – zaryzykował jego tata.

I wiedział,że ojciec próbował go pocieszyć, ale Stiles wolałby ten jeden raz utyć i być taki jak wszyscy. Talia wspominała o braku więzi. Odczuwał to teraz coraz wyraźniej, dlatego ich rozmowy telefoniczne się przeciągały. Chciał być blisko Scotta, który zapewniłby go, że wszystko będzie w porządku. McCall w końcu był jego alfą. I Scott musiał wiedzieć co jest grane, skoro Allison przechodziła dokładnie przez to samo. Uspokajał go każdego weekendu i Stiles z nową siłą zaczynał kolejny tydzień.

Obecność Laury pomagała jak nigdy. Czuł, że przynależy. I była jego jedyną przyjaciółką w tym mieście. Nie powiedzieli sobie tego wprost, ale odnosił wrażenie, że jej również było przyjemnie rozmawiać z kimś, kto ją rozumiał. Oni wszyscy wokół mieli te swoje drugie połówki na zawołanie. Scott jeździł w środku nocy na stację benzynową po lody pistacjowe tylko po to, aby Allison mogła nimi wymiotować rano. Stiles sam zaopatrzył swoją lodówkę i coraz częściej stawał przed półkami w sklepie, czując się niekompletnym.

Jeśli to miało mieć wpływ na jego ciążę, pakował swoje walizki już w tej chwili i wracał do Beacon Hills.

\- Jesteś zdrowym, silnym omegą – poinformował go ojciec. – Jeden telefon i jestem u ciebie ja albo Scott, wiesz o tym. Jeden telefon i odbieramy cię z lotniska – dodał.

\- Nie mogę wrócić. Nie mam urlopu – westchnął i taka była prawda.

Był na święta w Kalifornii i nie minęło nawet pół roku od jego ostatniej wizyty. Nie chciał rzucać też pracy, która dawała mu utrzymanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie zaczynania nowego życia w Beacon Hills, w którym nie działo się dokładnie nic – z dzieckiem i bez pracy. Zapewne jako omega dostałby pracę w szkole, ale jego pociągało coś zupełnie innego.

\- Wiem, tato. Dzięki – rzucił i trochę mu ulżyło.

Miał gdzie wracać i ktoś faktycznie na niego czekał przez ten cały czas.

ooo

Talia otworzyła mu drzwi, co zaskoczyło go trochę. Kupił sernik w piekarni niedaleko swojego mieszkania, chociaż zrobił to tylko dlatego, że udało mu się ubłagać cukiernika w ostatniej chwili. Facet zamykał i Stiles poczuł zapach, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć.

Talia odebrała od niego opakowania, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Było w niej coś ciepłego, co sprawiało, że nie obawiał się jej jak pozostałych lekarzy, których spotkał na swojej drodze. Może była pierwszą, którego się nie bał po śmierci matki. Wspomnienie o tym jak wiele miesięcy wtedy spędzili w szpitalu nadal było w nim zbyt żywe, aby sobie z nimi poradził. A potem zdiagnozowano u niego ADHD i to też było nieuleczalne, i stare wspomnienia wróciły.

\- Laura znowu upichciła coś zdrowego? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Ostatnio jego przyjaciółka eksperymentowała z przepisami. Najwyraźniej ciąża dawała jej w kość, bo coraz więcej rzeczy nie była w stanie przełknąć. Brokuły wywoływały u niej mdłości na sam widok i zastępowała je kalafiorem, chociaż paradoksalnie według Stilesa miał o wiele wyraźniejszy smak. Ciąża jednak była dziwnym czasem i nie dyskutował z Laurą na temat jej nawyków żywieniowych, żeby potem nie być wyśmiewanym, kiedy sam wejdzie w pełni w ten etap.

\- Nie wiem czy to podchodzi pod te kategorie – stwierdziła Talia.

Zakrztusił się, starając się nie śmiać zbyt głośno. Laura i tak oskarżała ich już o spiskowanie przeciwko niej. Nie bez powodów. Talia wypytywała czy wiedział cokolwiek o tajemniczym ojcu dziecka. Nawet ,gdyby Laura zdradziła mu jakieś szczegóły, nie pisnąłby nawet słówka. Czuł, że mieli pewną umowę. Układ, w którym zdradzali sobie tajemnice i musieli czuć się bezpiecznie. W końcu szkoła rodzenia nauczyła ich, że kluczem do przetrwania jest solidarność i lojalność względem siebie. Omegi płci męskiej próbowali go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, ale bronił się rękami i nogami.

\- Ciasto? – spytała Laura z niedowierzaniem, wychodząc z kuchni. – Jakie ciasto mi przyniosłeś? – zainteresowała się, od razu sięgając do pudełka.

Talia porwała deser, żeby znalazł się poza zasięgiem rąk swojej córki. I Stiles miał ochotę prychnąć, bo sam miał ochotę na sernik przed kolacją. I najwyraźniej nie mieli szans na żadne negocjacje.

\- Młody! Mama ma ciasto i nie chce oddać! – krzyknęła nagle Laura i Stiles spojrzał w stronę kuchni, z której dobiegały jakieś odgłosy.

Mógł się założyć, że to ten piekielny piekarnik Laury. Nie chciała go obsługiwać i jeśli tylko istniała możliwość, wkopywała w to niego lub swoją matkę. Jej młodszy brat najwyraźniej stał się kolejną ofiarą i Stiles gratulował sobie w myślach, że wybrał największy sernik z prezentowanych na wystawce.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z kuchni, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę. I Stiles miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, bo patrzył prosto w twarz Dereka Hale'a .


	4. Chapter 4

Derek spoglądał na niego, a on zerkał na alfę o wiele ostrożniej, mając ochotę uderzyć głową w blat stołu. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Laura i Derek są spokrewnieni. Alfa przez prawie rok ich niby związku nigdy nie wspomniał o matce i siostrze. Może idiotycznie zakładał, że Hale żadnej nie posiadał. Powinno było do niego dojść, że nie byli w układzie, w którym Derek musiał mu się zwierzać z czegokolwiek. Stiles zresztą nie pytał, bo wymuszone zwierzenia były gorsze od ich braku.

Teraz żałował, bo w salonie można było zawiesić siekierę.

\- Więc czym się zajmujesz, Stiles? – spytała Talia nagle.

\- Uhm, ale pani wie czym się zajmuję – rzucił, zastanawiając się czy kobieta nie postradała zmysłów.

\- Derek na pewno chciałby o tym posłuchać – podsunęła Talia.

Stiles otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, iż się doskonale znają, ale jeden rzut oka na Dereka powiedział mu, że ma milczeć. Spojrzał z powrotem uparcie na swój talerz, zastanawiając się kiedy ostatnio pocił się tak bardzo. Może nawet to była jedna z tych nocy z alfą, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa swoim językiem. Derek miał tendencje do skupiania się na przedmiocie, który go interesował i nie odpuszczania. Stiles natomiast naprawdę był wrażliwy w niektórych rejonach.

Odchrząknął nerwowo.

\- Jestem asystentem – powiedział, chociaż Hale musiał doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

W końcu widywali się przez rok. Na pewno wtrącił coś takiego. Cokolwiek. W odróżnieniu od Dereka nie miał świra na punkcie własnych tajemnic. Po prostu żadnych nie posiadał i jego życie było proste. Chociaż to nie była do końca prawda. Był w ciąży z dzieckiem tego faceta i siedzieli przy jednym stole podczas kolacji. Laura tak bardzo emanowała rodzicielstwem, że pewnie Hale nie odebrał od niego nawet jednej woni zmienionej równowagi hormonalnej. Talia mówiła jednak, że to zaczynało być do wyczucia i musiał pomyśleć o tym, co powiedzieć w pracy. Kluczem jego życia była dyspozycyjność. Nie miał znajomych w Nowym Jorku, więc szefowa mogła zadzwonić do niego w każdej chwili.

Derek spoglądał na niego z jakąś dziwną mieszanką stoicyzmu i chłodu. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Hale jest na niego zły. I to nie byłoby nawet dziwne. W końcu nie zachował się najbardziej elegancko zrywając ich układ przez smsa. Nie chciał jednak widzieć Dereka wtedy. I jeszcze mniej miał ochotę oglądać alfę teraz.

Może to jego instynkt, a może hormony – pewien nie był – ale spoglądanie na ojca swojego dziecka nie było łatwe. Tym bardziej, że Scott przynajmniej raz w tygodniu opowiadał mu o tym jak szczęśliwy jest, że zostanie ojcem. Jak bardzo kocha Allison za to, że da mu dziecko. I Stiles nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego on nie może mieć fajnych rzeczy.

Było łatwiej o tym nie myśleć, kiedy nie widział Dereka. Przez większość czasu starał się nawet wymazać z pamięci fakt, że Laura i Talia nazywały się Hale. Jego syndrom wyparcia działał doskonale. W końcu udawał przez lata, że związek Lydii i Jacksona nie istnieje. A Whittemore miał w zwyczaju obejmować swoją dziewczynę, kiedy tylko mógł.

\- To nie może być dobrze płatne zajęcie – rzucił Hale.

I Stiles nie był nawet odrobinę zaskoczony. Derek prowadził firmę, która miała znaczenie w mieście. I jakby tego było mało, rodzina Hale była naprawdę stara. Stąd sądził, że Talia i Laura są jakąś gałęzią boczną rodu. Nadal używały nazwiska, ale może bardziej przez historię, a nie koligacje poprzez krew. Ta wilkołaków też podlegała rozcieńczeniu – wiedział to najlepiej.

\- Derek – syknęła Laura.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie – powiedział Stiles pospiesznie. – Nie zarabiam milionów – przyznał. – Ale jak na omegę myślę, że to dobra stawka. Dobry zawód – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami. – Niewielu ludzi w moim wieku mogłoby powiedzieć, że utrzymują się sami w Nowym Jorku – dodał.

Derek nie wydawał się zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi. I Stiles pojęcia nie miał jak powinien to załagodzić. Skrępowanie, które czuł wcześniej, wróciło z pełną mocą i zaczęło się udzielać Laurze. Nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego. Jeden niezadowolony alfa promieniował emocjami, od których nie potrafił się odciąć. Dziękował bogom, że Scott miał takie radosne usposobienie. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie nagle kolacji z Derekiem. A przecież zjedli niejedną wspólnie. I nigdy nie był w sytuacji, w której miał ochotę przyklęknąć i odchylić kark w prezencie. I częściowo ze strachu. Może seks niwelował to napięcie i nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył, bo robili to często i na każdej dostępnej powierzchni.

\- Stiles, tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie wiem co wstąpiło w mojego syna – powiedziała nagle Talia, spoglądając na Dereka z dezaprobatą.

Alfa wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie. I Stiles mimowolnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Coś przewracało się w jego żołądku nieprzyjemnie i jakoś wątpił, aby był w stanie przetrwać deser. Nie chciał wymiotować w łazience Laury. Jej toaleta przetrwała swoje.

\- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za alfę czy coś – zażartował, ale wyszło to słabo.

Uwaga Dereka skupiła się w pełni na nim, co było fatalnym wyjściem z sytuacji. Nie mógł sprawić, aby Hale nie był wściekły na swoją matkę, jednocześnie pozostając poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

\- Żartuję, kiedy jestem zdenerwowany – podrzucił, chociaż Derek powinien był już to wiedzieć.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie wyglądało mniej więcej tak samo. Stiles nienawidził się za to jak pokonany czuł się teraz. Derek zapewne w ciągu ostatnich dwóch minut dowiedział się o nim więcej niż przez rok. I to było w pewnym sensie uwłaczające. Na pewno upokarzające względem niego. Nigdy nie czuł się tak nieważny. I w pewnym sensie Stiles rozumiał, że Derek nie chciał, aby jego matka i siostra wiedziały, że miał omegę na boku, ale to nadal nie było w porządku.

\- Jesteś jak Chandler – rzuciła Laura, uśmiechając się do niego z jakąś dziwną determinacją, jakby we dwójkę mogli jeszcze uratować ten wieczór.

Jakoś nie widział sposobu na to, ale był ostatnim, który poddawał się w takich sytuacjach.

\- Jesteś Monicą do mojego Chandlera – prychnął, przełykając ciężko, kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok Dereka.

Jakby dostatecznie mocno Hale nie gapił się wcześniej. Wywiercanie dziur w jego czaszce musiało być nową rozrywką alfy.

Jego koszula była przesiąknięta potem. I zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie czuć było jego zdenerwowanie. Jakoś nie potrafił się jednak tym przejmować. Trudno było przecież, aby omega nie robił w spodnie, kiedy siedział obok zirytowanego alfy. Jego instynkt ten jeden raz działał tak prawidłowo, że paradoksalnie pocieszyło go to odrobinę.

\- Jakkolwiek wieczór nie był uroczy – zaczął, przełykając ciężko, kiedy starał się sztucznie uśmiechnąć. – Myślę, że na mnie czas – dodał.

Laura spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

\- Przyniosłeś ciasto na deser – przypomniała mu przyjaciółka.

\- Zjemy je jutro – zaproponował. – Jest naprawdę późno. Powinnaś się położyć – rzucił.

Laura uśmiechnęła się kwaśno, jakby w lot pojmowała o co chodzi. I Stiles miał nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na ich znajomość. W ich watasze nigdy nie było problemu z posiadaniem przyjaciół spoza grupy. Z drugiej jednak strony Scott był jak mały szczeniaczek podczas, gdy Derek stanowił przykład rasowego wilka. Na jego karku stały nadal wszystkie włoski.

\- Derek cię odprowadzi – rzuciła Talia nagle.

\- O nie trzeba – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Odprowadzę cię – oznajmił mu alfa i tego akurat Stiles się nie spodziewał.

ooo

Omega promieniował strachem tak bardzo, że trudno mu było oddychać. Mieszkanie jego siostry było ostatnim miejscem, w którym spodziewał się spotkać Stilesa, ale najwyraźniej przegapił coś, co wydarzyło się jakoś kilka tygodni wcześniej. Kiedy skupił się dostatecznie mocno, mógł wyczuć zapach omegi na kanapie Laury i przy jej półce z filmami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Stilinski przebywał w mieszkaniu często i tylko sobie mógł pluć w brodę, że nie odwiedził siostry.

Coś się działo. Czuł, że omega kombinuje, ale to przecież nie byłoby nic nowego. Już raz znalazł się w sytuacji, która go zaskoczyła, bo nie rozumiał motywów Kate. Szybko doszło do niego jednak, że jak zawsze chodzi o walkę o władzę. Wtedy dziecko stanowiło problem, bo stanowiło punkt więzi, która miała na zawsze połączyć ich losy. Kate nie chciała być do niego uwiązana. Mogłaby zostać jego żoną, ale na własnych warunkach i bez zobowiązań, które zmieniłyby jej życie.

Stiles najwyraźniej miał dość spotkań w ciszy jego mieszkania. Może chciał zostać przedstawiony w mieście. Derek nie potrafił rozgryźć jeszcze o co chodziło, ale podchodzenie jego ciężarnej siostry, było ostatnim błędem omegi. Byłby w stanie przetrwać, gdyby znowu bawiono się nim jak nic nie znaczącą zabawką, ale Laura miała urodzić za kilka miesięcy i nie potrzebowała emocjonalnej huśtawki teraz.

Derek nie potrafił dojść do tego jakim cudem jego własna matka stawała w obronie kogoś, kto przedostawał się do ich rodziny podstępem. Już teraz go lubiły. Czuł to. Widział pierwsze oznaki. Laura zresztą zapowiedziała, że chce, aby poznał kogoś, kto być może będzie potrzebował ochrony watahy. I nie miał pojęcia jak Stiles zagrał na jej uczuciach, że wyglądał na bezbronnego.

Omega wszedł do windy, robiąc głębokie wdechy, żeby się uspokoić i Derek czekał tylko, aż drzwi zamkną się za nimi.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął Stiles.

\- Zamknij się – warknął krótko.

Omega spiął się wyraźnie i spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą niedowierzania. Derek nie przepadał za emanowaniem agresją, ale potrafił. Kate nauczyła go tego doskonale. I wiele wyciągnął z tej życiowej lekcji.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego zakręciłeś się wokół mojej siostry i matki… - podjął.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Nie dał się jednak ponownie nabrać na to niewinne, trochę głupawe spojrzenie. Stilinski doskonale wiedział co robi. Laura nie ufała wielu, a jego własna matka przestrzegała go przed ludźmi, którzy będą chcieli, aby przyjął ich do watahy. Nie rozrastali się, pozostając w obrębie rodziny przez lata i to okazało się najbardziej sensowne. Łatwiej było panować nad mniejszą grupą i z zewnątrz spoglądano na nich z pewnym lękiem. I pewną nadzieją, że może kiedyś ktoś zostanie Hale'em. Derek miał kilku kandydatów, ale obserwował ich od lat, nie zdradzając swoich planów.

\- Nie chcę cię widzieć w pobliżu mojej rodziny – poinformował Stilesa.

\- Jesteśmy z Laurą przyjaciółmi – rzucił omega i powinien chłopaka podziwiać za to, że jednak mu się postawił.

To jednak było słabe i obaj to wiedzieli.

\- Nie możesz… - zaczął Stiles, ale brakło mu słów.

\- Powiem to tylko raz. Nie będziesz członkiem naszej watahy. Nie dostaniesz ani centa z naszego majątku. Laura nie jest twoją przepustką do mnie i nigdy nie będzie. Jeśli zobaczę cię jeszcze raz w pobliżu mojej siostry, możesz pożegnać się ze swoją pracą, którą tak uwielbiasz – rzucił sucho.

Stiles przełknął ciężko. I Derek pewnie nie powinien sugerować, że pociągnie za sznurki w mieście. Wiele długów wdzięczności musiałby zaciągnąć, ale bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny było ważniejsze. Uderzano w nich nie pierwszy raz, ale to był jedyny przypadek, gdzie ktokolwiek zbliżył się tak do Laury. Sądził, że jego siostra jest rozsądniejsza. Zabawnym było to, że obie przestrzegały go, że stanie się obiektem manipulacji, kiedy zostanie oficjalnie głową rodziny, alfą ich watahy. I przyjął każdą z ich rad. A teraz obie dały się urobić dzieciakowi, który nie potrafił się nawet dobrze ubrać. Może w tym tkwił czar Stilesa – zgrywał ofiarę doskonale.

Klatka piersiowa omegi unosiła się i opadała przy każdym wdechu. Derek patrzył na Stilesa dopóki ten nie przełknął ciężko ponownie, chyba zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie był żart. Laura była w ciąży i nie miała partnera. Jego zadaniem było ochronić siostrę w chwili takiej słabości.

\- Zrozumiałeś? – spytał krótko.

Winda zatrzymała się na parterze, ale żaden z nich nie wyszedł.

Stiles wypuścił z ust w końcu długie westchnienie.

\- Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale nie wiedziałem, że Laura jest twoją siostrą – powiedział omega. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – dodał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – oznajmił mu krótko.

Stiles kiwnął głową, jakby i to nie stanowiło dla niego tajemnicy, i zapach goryczy wypełnił niewielką przestrzeń windy.

\- Rozumiem alfo Hale – powiedział w końcu Stilinski.

I Derek był tylko odrobinę zaskoczony, że chłopak znał stare zwyczaje. Dotąd tytułował go alfą tylko w łóżku. I tylko dla żartu. To był element ich gry wstępnej. Derek nigdy nie sądził, że będzie go to tak bardzo podniecało, ale omega pod nim szepczący w ten sposób to był materiał nawet na fantazje w zaciszu jego sypialni.

Stiles wysiadł pospiesznie z windy, nie odwracając się nawet, żeby ostatni raz na niego spojrzeć. Derek obserwował jak omega wychodzi z budynku, żegnając się z portierem, który wydawać by się mogło, że doskonale go pamiętał. A może chodziło o sam fakt, że Stiles pewnie był jedynym, który mówił mu do widzenia, kiedy wychodził.

Zapach goryczy czuł wokół siebie jeszcze przez długi czas, jakby przyległ do niego i nie chciał odejść.


End file.
